pcvafandomcom-20200213-history
What's Under Goldenrod City?
''What's Under Goldenrod City? ''was the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures. It featured the first mention of "Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures," and it was the first episode with a solid plot. Synopsis After his run-in with the thugs in the Department Store basement, Beefcake is suspicious. He goes underground and explores halls and passages that have seemingly been abandoned for years.... Full Summary coming soon Releases and Screenings Releases "What's Under Goldenrod City?" was first released on FlipShare on February 9, 2010. It was then released as a part of Season 1, Volume 1 on the same day, and is a part of the as-yet-unreleased Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures: The Complete First Season. ''It was first released to the general public on May 17, 2011 via Ustream. 'Screenings' "What's Under Goldenrod CIty?" was first screened live over Ustream on May 16, 2011 at 6:30 PM EDT as part of the official Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures Ustream channel's first live broadcast, which also included episode 1. Because the PCVA channel was so new, having been started the night before, this screening unfortuantely had no viewers over the course of the full 28 minutes or so. Other Notes '''Episode Notes' *This is the first episode filmed under the series title, Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures. **The series was actually named while the camera was recording, just before "saving time." *This is the first episode in which Beefcake introduces himself at the beginning, as well as the first episode in which a recap of the previous episode is given. *This is the first episode that featured Season 1's running joke of having incidental/"theme" music at the beginning and end. **This is also the only instance of this running joke being said by Beefcake. For the rest of the season, the joke is driven by Announcer Dude and Boss Man. *The violent references (to getting beaten up, bombs, etc.) did not affect this episode's rating. However, "Sir Beefcake" is rated PG for some violent references. *This episode was originally going to end with Beefcake becoming involved in some sort of stand-off with the Basement Thugs and then leaving the Department Store basement through the Store elevator. However, the only time the boxes blocking the east section of the basement are moved to the side is during Team Rocket's Invasion of Goldenrod, so the ending was changed at the last moment. *This is one of only two episodes in which none of Beefcake's Pokémon have any dialogue whatsoever. *This episode features Beefcake's first visit to a Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy's first appearance in the series. 'Real-World References' *Beefcake actually directly references the real world by saying "your world." This is the only instance of Beefcake speaking directly to the viewer and directly acknowledging the existence of the real world. *Beefcake explains that the Salon in the Underground's main hallway is closed on Mondays, just like most salons being closed on Mondays in the real world. 'Continuity' *The end of this episode leads right into the beginning of the next one. *The Basement Thugs are confirmed to be returning in the second half of Season 3, focusing on their reason for wanting privacy. 'Errors' Production Errors *This is one of the few episodes in which the Flip Ultra's red recording-indication light can be seen in the screen's reflection. *When he first sees the entrance to the Underground, Beefcake mentions that he'd never seen it before. However, while he is walking down the main hallway of the Underground, he describes it and explains what it is.**It is possible that he had only ever used the Underground entrance that is adjacent to the Radio Tower. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Johto-based Episodes